Point A to Point B and Everything In-Between: Human Segment
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: TRANSFORMERS PRIME UNIVERSE: Being fangirls for Decepticons and the Autobots is all two girls thought they would ever be. When they get dragged into their dimension and onto the Decepticon war ship everything takes a much more in-depth and dangerous perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**J: Look at what a horrible person I am! I am doing yet another self-insert when I already have a few of those going already and I only recently started two new fanfictions that for the time being are going to be left alone for a bit. I am truly sorry to those that are waiting in eager anticipation for the update of 'Family to Friends' and 'Hide-Seek-Run' but my current interests shifted back over to Transformers Prime. For those of you reading this I thank you AND can guarantee that this will be a complete fanfiction because I have everything written already :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TFP characters, and Mina owns herself.**

* * *

Life for Mina Hall was going rather smoothly for once. Her goal of getting into the Air Force was only a few steps away now that she'd passed her physical exam, come December she would be going into training that would last 8 ½ weeks. With her job at McDonalds to keep her occupied the time would pass in a blink of an eye. Though there was one downside to this.

During her eight weeks she wouldn't be able to contact her spark sister. They weren't related by any sort of biological means but their spark bond was all the proof they needed to know they were siblings. If they didn't have an obsession with the Transformers franchise they would never have known each other or come to realize what they had. Any spare time in the evening or even the morning was spent talking to each other online, sometimes using video chat so they could see and hear each other. Without each other to talk to about their fandom obsessions they were likely to go crazy.

At first it had been the Transformer movies that had drawn them together, at present their obsession had turned to the television series called Transformers: Prime. Mina particularly liked their rendition of Soundwave; it was much closer to the G1 original than the movie version. Being a Decepticon supporter had nothing to do with her attraction towards the emotionless mech, it was more a mix of admiration and the challenge he would present that drew her towards him. Because of her attraction to Soundwave Mina was constantly rolling her eyes at all of Jenna's tentacle innuendos, which were frequent when they were present in the newest episodes.

Thinking on her favourite mech Mina came to a realization, "Where is my Decepticon wrist band?" The simple black fabric band with the Con logo was her most cherished memorabilia and it had not crossed her sight in what she guessed to be weeks.

Having just come home and changed from her work uniform into comfortable jeans, basic purple t-shirt and black hoodie she was free to scramble around her house without running into any family members since they were all out doing something or other. A search through her room lead to negative results, so did her sister's room and the bathroom, leaving the most likely place to be the living room or the laundry.

On all fours to look under the furniture Mina muttered curses, "I bet it was one of the cats again. Evil cats probably support the Autobots." She lifted each cushion on the couch and the chair and still couldn't find a trace of the black treasure. A light thud from her left had her turn to find her sister's cat Moonlight sitting on the floor with her wrist band in its mouth. " You! Give that back!" Mina made a dash for the cat, who in turn dropped the wrist band and took off running for the nearest hiding spot.

Beloved wrist band in hand Mina sighed in relief, "I need to keep you on me at all times it seems." That said she put it on her wrist and smiled in content. The material was beginning to fray and thin out but it would last at least another year of long term use before threatening to come undone. That small errand taken care of she now had a couple hours to kill before she needed to go get supper ready for the family that would return for the night.

Upstairs in her now slightly dismantled room Mina went onto her computer, unless Jenna was having internet problems (again) she was supposed to be online. Her phone worked pretty well in letting her text through Gmail but using the keyboard was always faster and less likely to send spelling errors. Signed on Mina was pleased to see that Jenna was online too.

**Mina :** *glomps*

**Jenna: ** *hugs*

**Mina: ** So guess what I unearthed today

**Jenna: **Uh...Clue?

**Mina: ** It's something you wouldn't want to be caught dead without.

**Jenna: **... You unearthed your D-Con wrist band?

**Mina: ** ... The bond worked again.

**Jenna: ** Hey I was just guessing and trying to be funny XD

**Mina: ** Yea, Moonlight the evil cat had been hiding it on me.

**Jenna: ** He must be an Autobot supporter :D

**Mina: ** I was thinking the same thing right before he dropped it and ran away from me lol.

**Jenna: **Put your Soundwave action figure near him and see how he reacts XD

**Mina: **... Seems I have another thing to unearth.

**Jenna: (has signed off)**

Mina glared at her computer wanting to reach through it and slap the internet connection that Jenna was plagued with, this happened once every other time they talked to each other and it was getting to be quite annoying. The annoyance changed to confusion as her screen went black with a slight bit of static just before dying outright. Frustrated to no ends Mina slammed the screen down and forced herself to count to ten. Mumbling incoherent Cybertronian curse words she opened the damned thing and hit the power button. It flickered on for a second then went black again. Pushing down the power button Mina all but growled, "No! You are not allowed to turn to scrap on me now! NitroSiren demands you turn on!" The screen turned on immediately and began to run the start up sequence. Pleased (and a bit creeped out that her made up Cybertronian name had worked) Mina let herself smile just a little. The smile vanished when the screen turned to static. Mina lifted the laptop up with the intention of throwing it across her room, but stopped when something flickered onto the screen.

Lowering it back to eye level she just about dropped it. In the middle of her screen in bold solid purple was the Decepticon symbol. The laptop placed on her bed Mina backed away with her eyes entirely focused on the computer, the symbol lasted until she reached her door, and at that point the screen went black once more and didn't flicker in any way.

Running back to the living room Mina pulled out her phone to message Jenna , "My computer just went crazy and I think I am too because I saw the Decepticon symbol on my screen." Jenna still appeared to be offline, Mina's nerves were so rattled that she couldn't keep standing. Sitting on her living room couch Mina's eyes spotted the X-Box 360 controller on the coffee table. "I just need to distract myself and then I will forget that ever happened and life will be normal again." Nodding in agreement with her own plan Mina turned on the TV and 360. The TV turned on no problem, the 360 refused to even light up its ring. A sense of dread rising in her chest Mina tried turning on the 360 through the controller and the machine itself. Neither button worked and the TV was no longer black but static. Sinking back onto the couch Mina closed her eyes and wished away the day so she could crawl into bed and just sleep away all this weirdness.

A loud noise like a hiss and pop drew her eyes back to the large plasma flat screen television. The static had cleared leaving black and green streaks on the screen, if not for the large Decepticon symbol in the middle of the screen Mina would have worried about being blamed for ruining the television. Sitting upright Mina tensed for the TV to explode or melt or anything sinister. She was not prepared for the screen to abruptly change into a familiar looking green, yellow, purple and white vortex, and she was entirely caught off guard by the large black metal snakes that began to ooze through the vortex.

Her mind held her body in place just so it could register that they were not snakes, but tentacles with claws on the end of them. They swayed this way and that in a manner that suggested they were surveying the objects of the room. When one tentacle then the rest turned to direct themselves straight at her Mina got into motion.

Vaulting over the back of her couch she ran for the doors that lead to the backyard. Frantic and scared she'd forgotten that the one door handle had problems that required a key to fix, a key that was sitting on the kitchen counter. Pulling and twisting the handle with all her strength she glanced over her shoulder to see how much time she had to fight with the damned door. The second she looked over her shoulder was the same second the tentacles reached her. With speed faster than she could keep track of they wound around her arms and legs, having her completely immobilized they pulled her back towards the vortex. Despite her restraints Mina struggled and fought against their hold, "Let me go! You've got the wrong person! It's the cat you want! No! Oh scrap..."

In a blaze of light that blinded her she was pulled into the vortex and was forced to watch as her home shrank and vanished into the light. The effects of the vortex were too much for her brain to handle causing her to black out just as she felt herself being pulled into a compartment of some kind.

* * *

**J: I am promising this to you readers now, this fanfiction will be a completed one since I already have everything written. And there is so much to this story that I can update at least two or three times a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any TFP characters and Mina belongs to herself.

* * *

~~~~~ Earlier on the other side of the vortex~~~~~~~

On the Decepticon airship known as the Nemesis Megatron stood at the prow, his gaze cast out onto the land they flew over while his hands stroked his newest weapon of his own creation, the Dark Star Sabre. In its first use against the Autobots it had far exceeded his expectations and had even destroyed its predecessor, the Star Sabre, a sword that had been unrivalled in power. Now Megatron wielded the mightiest blade and none would stand in his way in obtaining the remaining relics that lay hidden on the planet. As his eyes peered forward and his hands idled with his blade Megatron's mind ran through all the possibilities that now lay before him. The Autobots would try to interfere in his pursuit, but they would be cautious of him, and their caution would be their downfall. For caution takes time and patience, both of which would be overcome by force and speed by his own men obtaining the relics. '_Yes, soon all the relics and this planet will be under my control, and the Autobots will be no more. That time will be soon, very soon.'_

'Bweep, bweep, bweep!' Megatron turned to the computer that Soundwave had been stationed at since his return from his last successful mission. The noise coming from the computer signified that a set of coordinates for a relic had been translated. From where Megatron stood he could tell that something was amiss. Knowing that his master's attention was on him Soundwave sent a message along their silent communication system. Megatron's optic ridges rose at the information given. "Coordinates that were not among the originals? That cannot be possible."

The topic had drawn the attention of Megatron's third and fourth in command, DreadWing and KnockOut. Taking places behind their leader KnockOut proposed, "Might it be a trap set by the Autobots my Lord?"

"No, Optimus Prime is beneath such tactics. This is something different. " Megatron studied these strange coordinates and deduced the only possible option. "This may be a relic of older times that has been lost. It must be investigated and brought back if it is a true relic. SoundWave, use the space bridge and find this relic."

SoundWave gave a small nod and left to do as ordered. DreadWing, a mech of loyalty equal to that of SoundWave did not agree with this decision, "Perhaps I should be the one to go Lord Megatron."

"Really DreadWing? You have the knowledge of the entire Iacon Data base stored in your processor, as well as sensors capable to identify a relic from worthless trash?" Megatron did not take kindly to those that would question his orders, this was common knowledge among all the Decepticons, for DreadWing to have voiced such a thing was as close to questioning as it got. Megatron's servos tightened their hold around the hilt of his Dark Star Sabre, causing the purple glow of its power to increase just enough for DreadWing to get the unspoken warning.

"I meant no offense my Lord, I merely thought SoundWave would be better suited to continue decoding the other relic coordinates." DreadWing bowed his head to further show his obedience.

The glow of Megatron's sword dimmed as Megatron returned to his post at the prow of the ship, "SoundWave has earned his keep far more than you have DreadWing, and it is only myself that can see where his talents are best put to use. Just as I know where your talents are best used, leave my sight and do a sweep of each of our energon mines, every single one."

"Yes...Lord Megatron." Not wanting to feel that Dark Star Sabre in his spark chamber DreadWing left to do as told, but not without a glare at KnockOut who stood by watching this exchange with a smirk of delight at his misfortune.

Using the ground bridge SoundWave reached outer space in less than a minute; from there he flew on to the dark side of the moon to the space bridge the Decepticons had purposely put out of range of any humans or Autobots. This trip too only took a matter of minutes to accomplish due to his alt mode. The next step to completing this task would require the most time. According to the odd coordinates the relic was on Earth, but an Earth that was not their current location. This lead to the only conclusion of an alternate planet Earth in a different dimension, for SoundWave to reach such a destination would be tricky if not done right. With his entire processor set to the task SoundWave stood at the secondary controls built into the space bridge making the most detailed adjustments to its programming that was possible. Travelling to another dimension had been accomplished few times, and mostly through costly mistake.

According to the time system used on Earth the adjustments took SoundWave close to a half hour, effort had been taxing on his processor but would never complain or protest to doing it again. If this succeeded then Lord Megatron would not only receive another relic but he would also have access to a whole other dimension that would be free of the Autobots. Lord Megatron's trust in him would lead to many rewards on both their sides.

Activating the space bridge SoundWave made note of the excess amount of purple added to the usually green and yellow colour of the ground bridge. Rather than risking the trip through the space bridge with no means of returning SoundWave released his tentacles to seek the relic, this way he would lose only his extra appendages that could be fixed. The tentacles were equipped with sensors made just for the task of seeking sources of energy connected to Cybertronian origins. What he received from his tentacles was an image of a human that appeared to be filled with energy normally located in the relics. This would not be taken well by Lord Megatron, but his strict orders were to locate, secure and return. The human wrapped in his coils SoundWave changed to his alt mode and went further into the space bridge himself, it wouldn't do for the human to die from asphyxiation caused by the airless vacuum of space. Resistance from the human, which turned out to be a young female, was of no issue as she was unable to stay conscious throughout the trip through the space bridge. With her secure in the small amount of space inside his alt mode SoundWave deactivated the space bridge and opened the ground bridge to take him back to the Nemesis.

The transition from alt mode to bi-pedal mode was done with a bit more delicacy to prevent harm to the human. The fact that she carried Cybertronian energy and another particular feature of interest made her condition his first priority. Her small body held within his hands SoundWave sent a message ahead to inform Lord Megatron of his return. The message of praise he received was spoken aloud as he entered the main hub of the ship. "Excellent work SoundWave, as expected from my most established officer. Now let us see this particular relic."

Given the order SoundWave stepped forward his hands held out to present the human. Lord Megatron's expression and tone when he spoke were less than impressed, "What is this SoundWave? Explain yourself!"

SoundWave showed Megatron the image his sensors had given him when retrieving the human, he also used one of his smaller tentacles to take hold of one of her arms and reveal a black strap on her wrist bearing the Decepticon symbol.

As this went on Mina came awake just enough to open her eyes and see large red eyes set in the face of the Megatron from the show Transformers: Prime. This did not draw out much of a reaction from her however, her head felt so heavy and her body so weak that she simply slotted it as another one of her Transformers inspired dreams. Accepting this Mina let herself fall back into the peaceful void, had she remained awake she would have heard Megatron growl, " Very well. KnockOut take her and do as many tests as you can...Without off-lining her. I want to know where that energy is coming from."

KnockOut gave a half bow and turned to SoundWave, "I will take it from here SoundWave." KnockOut held out his hands for the human, after his bit of fun with the human known as Silas KnockOut was eager to learn all he could from this new specimen.

All mechs present to witness were a bit stunned when SoundWave did not hand over the human, but rather walked back to KnockOut's lab to place her on the table. As SoundWave had left Megatron chose to ignore this oddity and placed it only as SoundWave ensuring his mission was a 100% success. KnockOut kept note of the strange behaviour but also said nothing against, not in front of Lord Megatron anyways.

SoundWave couldn't explain it, but the thought of placing this particular organic life form in KnockOut's hands had not computed well through his processor, to be rid of this unwanted problem SoundWave had placed the human on KnockOut's table himself, and even after that he found himself reluctant to leave. His duties to Lord Megatron to decode the remaining coordinates overrode the problem, aiding him to leave the human and return to normal. Once he had a spare nanosecond he would analyse his own systems to try and find the faulty programming causing the disturbance in his processor.


	3. Chapter 3

**J: I know the first few chapters aren't all that invigorating but it can only get better :)**

**Thanks to: Luna Uchiha666, as for her friend, well, I can't give much away without spoiling "smirk."**

**I do not own any TFP characters and Mina belongs to herself.**

* * *

KnockOut walked passed SoundWave with his full focus on the new specimen. Once SoundWave closed the door behind him KnockOut rubbed his hands together in glee, "Now's let's see the difference between a male and female human from the inside out."

Thirty scans, a blood test, and a World Wide Web search left KnockOut no closer to figuring out the source of the Cybertronian energy than the scans SoundWave had done. With his optics on the screen with its displayed results KnockOut was unaware when Mina fully regained consciousness. She hadn't been strapped down and she also didn't have any monitors placed on her. Upon waking up her first response was to sit upright and gawp at her surroundings. Her voice caught in her throat, she didn't have any words to express how she felt, which was mostly complete terror. What she thought had been a dream was in fact reality.

Her eyes travelled from the door right across from her to the muttering KnockOut just to her right. Even on the table Mina had to crane her neck to see the top of his turned head. Knowing a beautiful opportunity was right in front of her Mina didn't hesitate to move. Keeping her breathing even to keep her mind calm she got to her rather unsteady feet, a quick rub for circulation and a shake had them a bit stronger and willing to carry her to the edge of the table. Looking over the side she deduced that the drop would break both legs and then some, so jumping right off was out of the question. This lead to the only other option of using the table legs like a fire department pole, which still wouldn't be easy considering the circumference of the legs being larger than what she could get her arms around. '_Breathe, just keep breathing, and hold on tight and go!' _ Using a leap of faith she went for the leg, wrapped herself around it and clung for all she was worth as she slid down the smooth metal. Keeping an eye on the floor she let go just before her butt could hit it, thus letting her land on her feet instead. Another glance back at KnockOut showed him to be oblivious still '_If he were Ratchet I'd be running by now for trying to leave the table...I can't wait to see how much trouble he gets into. If I'm still around to see it.' _

Though it might cause some problems later Mina was presently grateful for her lack of shoes, in socks she was quiet as a mouse as she ran for the first door. For a reason she couldn't understand the Decepticons had made their doors sensor sensitive, her small amount of weight was able to set off the sensor and open the door. '_These guys need to take captives more often, or at least set up some kind of plan for when they do. This is just too easy!' _Just thinking those words had jinxed her since she was almost at the next door that would lead to the hallway when she heard KnockOut, "Where have you gotten to my little subject?"

Picking up the speed she reached the door and flew through it before it was even done opening. No time to think on a direction she took a sharp left and ran for the nearest object to hide behind. To her astonishing luck a drone had left a pile of empty crates on the floor, even better was that the lid of one of them had come off, which became her ramp up and into the box. Curling up into a corner to be less of a visual target she listened for the footsteps she knew would be coming in a moment.

She'd expected one set from KnockOut but instead heard two. KnockOut's footsteps came from the direction she'd come from and the other set came from the opposite direction. "Lose something KnockOut?" This was DreadWing's voice, a voice Mina really didn't want to hear.

"Aren't you supposed to be out checking up on the mines DreadWing?" KnockOut's voice held that slight tone that was meant to needle and anger.

"I was instructed to return to deliver a message I received at one of the sights." DreadWing's voice bordered on the edge of uncaring and anger. After saying this he didn't think any other words were necessary since his footsteps carried on down the hall.

"That clunk head better not mention my searching to Lord Megatron, I best find her quickly. Where are you hiding little squishy?" KnockOut's voice and footsteps grew louder as he came closer to her hiding spot.

Squeezing her ball shape tighter to the point of pain Mina thought over and over, '_Don't look in the crate, don't look in the crate, don't look in the crate.' _A shadow briefly swept across the crate's opening as KnockOut walked right passed the pile. As his footsteps grew fainter Mina relaxed with a sigh of relief. '_Now it's just a matter of finding the ground bridge or a Con that won't shoot me on sight.' _

Getting into the crate had been easy, getting out was a bit trickier without a ramp to start with. Thankfully she was a tall girl standing at 5 feet 8 inches and was just able to get her hands over the rim of the crate. After all the training she'd done to join the Air Force pulling herself up and onto the edge wasn't too bad. Using the ramp to get safely back to the floor Mina debated her options out loud, "Go right and maybe run into Doctor Dissection. Go left and get sucked into more of a maze with the possibility of running into Megatron, DreadWing or SoundWave... Let's go left." Her mind set Mina went off at a jog, since she didn't have anyone following her she could conserve her energy for a proper sprint when the time came.

Her choice to go left soon lead her to another fork in the hallway, stopping she listened for anything that would give her a clue as to where to go. From the right she heard nothing; from the left she could faintly hear something metal hitting metal. In this dimension that was a clear sign of a fight between some Cybertronians. The right hallway was the safest looking bet, however Mina wasn't a person to play safe if driven by enough curiosity, which she was. Thus why she ended up going down the left hallway to find the source of the fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

**J: I do not own any Transformers Prime characters, and Mina belongs to herself.**

* * *

The closer she got to the sound of a metal fist hitting a metal face the more intrigued Mina became, she also could hear additional sounds such as curses and cheers being yelled in Cybertronian. Finally she came upon the scene, hiding herself behind the corner she watched as a Con drone took a hit to the face by an Insecticon and was sent flying into the wall behind him. A half circle of drones and Insecticons stood around the two fighting with no one making a move to intervene. Mina rolled her eyes at the stupidity of their actions. Megatron wouldn't be impressed to learn that his men were down even a couple because they had damaged each other, or that there was such discord among his followers. If he could not keep order of his own troops then he would be questioned on how he would keep order of the planet he ruled over. Continuing to watch Mina took note of moves and manoeuvres employed by both Cons participating. The drone recovered fast enough to dodge out of the way of a charging head butt that would have broken him in half, the Insect slightly disoriented by the impact with the wall couldn't dodge the barrage of bullets shot by the drone. Some of the shots hit soft spots, that was clear by the rage and agony filled yell let out by the insect, the rest of the shots were harmless against the insect's tough exterior armour. Fueled by rage and determination the insect switched to his own blasters and aimed for the drone's unprotected lower chassis. The drone managed to avoid two shots but took the third one dead centre causing him to crumple in defeat. The insect didn't leave it at that, walking forward with an arrogant stride he let out the noise only Insecticons could make, a wailing cicada violinist, was what her and Jenna had agreed was the closest comparison. Standing over the fallen drone the Insecticon deliberately looked at the other drones now being held back by the other insects, smiling in cruel delight the insect brought down his foot crushing the drone's head. Sparks flew from the crushed head as the visor went dark and his body limp.

Mina couldn't stop the reflexive action; she slapped her palm to her face in sheer disbelief. The noise though minor compared to the uproar being made by the drones was still heard by all present. All optics on her Mina felt obligated to inform them of their mistake, one hand on her hip Mina pointed to the dead drone, "You see what you just did there? You just cost Lord Megatron a soldier that COULD have been the deciding number in a confrontation with the Autobots. On top of that, you are showing Lord Megatron that you are disorganized idiots! As if Lord Megatron would care which is stronger between the drones and the Insecticons, all he cares about is winning this war. Do you care about defeating the Autobots once and for all? Apparently you care so much that you need to kill each other to decide who gets to have their afts handed to them first. Now one of you needs to take me to Lord Megatron BEFORE your stupidity makes me think even lower of you than I already do."

"Allow me." This voice came from behind her, and before she could even look to see the Con she knew was behind her a large hand wrapped itself around her body and lifted her off the ground. Facing DreadWing at this close a distance was almost as bad as waking up to KnockOut's examination table.

Mina's lecture to the drones and insects had been nothing but a cover up of how scared she was, since DreadWing had likely witnessed it all Mina did her best to look unimpressed and even bored as DreadWing carried her to meet her death wish. If she was going to die, she wanted to be remembered as the human with no fear of the Decepticons, well, no fear of drones, Insecticons and DreadWing anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**J: I do not own any TFP characters, Mina belongs to herself.**

* * *

When the doors opened to the main hub of the Nemesis fear won out against Mina's impersonation of a brave human. SoundWave stood at his console decoding the relic coordinates, he held her attention for the first five steps into the room. The other ten were focused on the tall silver grey mech with the black and purple sword attached to his back. DreadWing was pleased to see fear on the human's face at last, her demeanor towards the troops as well as himself was unsettling. The human should have screamed and quaked in terror, instead he had been met with indifference. "My Lord, I found this human running around the ship freely."

Megatron turned at the word "human." Seeing his human captive wide awake and in the hand of not KnockOut but DreadWing sent a growl from his throat to his mouth. A chill went up Mina's spine as Megatron's red optics focused on her. "SoundWave, tell the good doctor to come here. Immediately."

'_Stop looking at me, stop looking at me, and glare at someone else please.' _Mina would have voiced this in an assertive manner to anyone else who would glare at her for no specific reason. Megatron was not just anyone, he was the mech that could and likely would order for her death without a single care or after thought. So her thoughts were kept in her mind while her eyes stayed locked with Megatron's. The silence that carried on was overwhelming enough even to make DreadWing shift his weight in discomfort. It was broken when KnockOut entered the room with a tentative, "You summoned my Lord?"

"Yes, I did. Tell me doctor, what is DreadWing currently holding in his hand?" Megatron's tone was patient as he gestured to DreadWing and Mina. Mina knew from many series and from character analysis that KnockOut was in a whole planet of trouble, because a patiently talking Megatron did not mean a happy ending for the poor mech receiving the "patience."

KnockOut was aware of this as well as his posture slumped and his left foot took the smallest step back, "T-the relic, Lord Megatron."

'_Wait...What? Relic? I'm a relic?! Who told them that?!' _Mina asked this question already knowing the answer as her eyes travelled to SoundWave who continued to work and ignore the scene that was about to unfold right behind him. "Yes, now tell me KnockOut, who was it that was supposed to be examining the relic but allowed the relic to wander freely around my ship?" The patience was ebbing away, leaving a low hiss of anger to form the words coming from Megatron's lips.

KnockOut opened his mouth to reply, Megatron didn't bother giving him the chance. His hand clutched KnockOut around the throat and pulled him up off the floor, "Your failures are beginning to out weight your usefulness KnockOut."

"F-forgive me, Lord Megatron. I-It won't happen again." KnockOut clawed at the hand clutching his throat, Cybertronians didn't need air to breathe, they still needed it to cool their systems and their throats were their biggest air intake for the cooling systems. If their internal systems overheated they would automatically go into stasis.

"No, it will not, because you are not going to be given the opportunity. SoundWave, you will be responsible for the relic from now on. It seems you are the only reliable officer I have." This slight was directed to both KnockOut and DreadWing despite him being the one to have brought Mina back to Megatron. "You are given permission to do whatever is necessary to ascertain the use of this relic. If there is no use, then dispose of it." His last words were said as he released KnockOut and looked straight at Mina.

'_I'm dead, I am totally dead. And he's making SoundWave kill me, that is even worse!' _Mina chewed on her lower lip to stop any noises of protest and fear from leaving her mouth. Having been called on SoundWave left his console to take back his find, a tentacle reached forward to remove her from DreadWing's hand.

Relinquishing his hold DreadWing watched the silent communications officer wrap the human up and pull her to him. A normal human would shrink back from the contact with the serpent like appendage; even Cybertronians shy away from contact. This human seemed to relax in the hold.

The message that DreadWing had delivered to Megatron before finding Mina in the hallways was a message from Starscream, offering a valuable item in exchange for a possible truce. Megatron knew Starscream wouldn't mention an item of worth unless it truly did exist. Curious about this item Megatron had decided to 'hear' his former second in command's proposition. As Mina was brought to SoundWave's side the door was opened, allowing Starscream access into the room.

Starscream noticed the human immediately but forced himself not to focus on her, as odd as her presence was in the room of Cybertronians known for their skill in delivering death. Bowing before Lord Megatron Starscream stated in a clear voice, "Lord Megatron I- ."

"Produce this valuable item Starscream or be sent to the brig to await my judgement." Megatron wanted nothing to do with Starscream's words; their value was little to nothing.

Starscream was annoyed at being dismissed so quickly but held his tongue. Reaching into a chest compartment Starscream pulled out three large shards of the red energon he had claimed before the Autobots. "My offering of peace Lord Megatron, are these red energon crystals, though it is not much their value must be worth some sort of an arrangement between us."

Megatron took the offered red energon, scanning it over it came back as the genuine substance, "I accept your offer Starscream, but know this. You will follow all of my orders to the letter, or you will be KnockOut's newest science project."

"I wouldn't even think of stepping out of line Lord Megatron, I will be nothing more but another drone to follow your command." Starscream resumed the humble bow.

With Megatron's optics on Starscream and in the protection of SoundWave's grasp Mina felt bold enough to mutter, "A real drone would have given Lord Megatron all of the red energon."

"What was that?" Again Mina had underestimated the audio receptors of a Cybertronian. Megatron had heard every word, what had him stepping closer to SoundWave and Mina was that the information had come from her.

'_Might as well show I have some use, at least for information.' _Clearing her throat of the raspy squeak that would have come out in fear Mina spoke louder, "I know for a fact that Starscream is holding out on you. He retrieved a large chunk of red energon from a battle with the Autobots, and during that battle he also lost the Apex Armour that DreadWing and Optimus Prime had fought him for." The more Mina said the more Starscream began to squirm with a look of disbelief directed at her.

Megatron turned back to Starscream, "Is this true Starscream?"

"She speaks the truth about the armour Lord Megatron." DreadWing did not like Starscream and he did not trust Starscream. Helping along the suspicion would be rid of the traitorous seeker.

The suspicion rose in Megatron, it had been there since receiving Starscream's message. Looming over the seeker Megatron waited for the excuse that would spew from his mouth, "I-I was outnumbered by the Autobots. Their newest recruit used the phase shifter to remove me from the armour. There was nothing I could do but retreat with the red energon."

"You disappoint me even without following my rule Starscream. That armour was much more important than the red energon. Did you not consider that the energon could be used only once where the armour could be used endlessly? For your lack of foresight you shall be restricted to the Nemesis, you will be given no opportunities to fail and humiliate the Decepticon cause." Megatron made a gesture of dismissal, sending KnockOut and DreadWing out of the room with Starscream in hand.

SoundWave had remained after being given a silent order from Megatron. The hairs on the back of Mina's neck stood on end as she met Megatron's optics, "Your knowledge of Starscream's recent activity shows you have some worth. What other information do you have human?"

'_Oh so now I'm a human being, not just a relic.' _To Megatron she answered, "Probably more than you would expect, and I will willingly share it with you...As long as you don't off-line me."

"Beyond your information I see no further use for you girl." Megatron was not sure what to make of this young human female that would try and barter with him. The young human girl that worked with the Autobots had not only threatened him but had also off-lined HardShell, these thoughts he kept in mind.

"I could do all the menial duties that your other soldiers don't have time for. I could clean the floors or keep track of the energon supply on board. You name it I will do it for you Lord Megatron."

Megatron did not trust her that much was clear to anyone that glanced at him. But there was consideration filtering through, he even spoke as much, " Depending on the information you provide I will consider sparing you. Take her away SoundWave and report back after you have finished collecting her knowledge."

Mina wasn't too thrilled to know her life sat in the balance of her knowledge on their show, but it was better than the earlier decision to just kill her if she had nothing to offer. Now all she had to do was remember as much of season one and season two as possible. '_If I can draw it out then I'll at least get to spend more time with my favourite mech.' _Mina smiled up at the communications officer, he of course ignored it but the passing drones that had seen the smile stopped in their tasks. SoundWave was feared almost as much as Lord Megatron, what was wrong with the human girl that she would smile so happily at the mech?


	6. Chapter 6

**J: Yea I know I should have updated sooner, but I kept getting side tracked by everything else I want to do before we move ahha.**

**THANKS TO: TinyTerror, and you are pretty much correct :)**

**I do not own any TFP characters and Mina belongs to herself.**

* * *

SoundWave took Mina back to his own room. She didn't question his choice of interrogation chamber, if anything it made her happier. _'I'd never hear the end of it if Jenna knew where I was.' _Mina twisted her head this way and that trying to see everything in his small room so she could remember it for the rest of her hopefully not short life. There was nothing decorating his walls, no extra furniture besides his bed and a smaller version of the computer in the prow of the ship.

Mina wasn't entirely sure what to expect with this interrogation, but her being dropped onto SoundWave's berth at a height that hurt just a bit wasn't too bad of a start. SoundWave didn't move to sit next to her on the berth, looking down at her (she was pretty sure he was looking down at her, hard to tell with his visor concealing his optics) he played a voice clip of Megatron saying "Information."

Alone with just SoundWave Mina was more than happy to talk to him, "There is a lot to tell, you might as well take a seat and get comfortable." She moved a bit further down the berth and patted the open space next to her. SoundWave shook his head and played the clip again, "Information." Sticking her lower lip out in a pout Mina sighed, "I seem to keep forgetting, you're a mech of all business and no play. But you're still the coolest out of them all. Sure Megatron can inspire awe and fear, but you are the one that does all the NEEDED work. Like this for example. Who better to gather information from a captive, or in my case relic, than the mech who would just have it stored in his memory banks anyway?" The transfer from one dimension to another then all the emotional turmoil began to creep up on her as she was finally at ease and comfortable. Stretching with a yawn she laid down on the bed, even though it was metal it still felt pretty good. Her hands under her head as a cushion Mina looked up at SoundWave, the mech hadn't stopped her and he wasn't doing anything to keep her awake. _'Guess my information isn't needed ASAP.' _Closing her eyes Mina thought of one thing SoundWave might like to know, "I hope that virus they put in Laserbeak didn't hurt you in any way, and I swear on the All-Spark that no one will know about it from me." This bit of info shared Mina promptly fell asleep.

SoundWave wasn't sure what to make of this human. She was a relic according to the energy emitting from her. She was also full of information not known by all but known to those involved. Absolutely no one on the Nemesis but himself had known about the virus, he had made sure not even KnockOut was aware of it during the check up he'd received after returning from his battle with the Autobots. For her to know about it was a risk to himself and to the order of command on the ship. If Lord Megatron were to learn of the codes being leaked to the Autobots he would not hesitate to accuse SoundWave of treason, the penalty for which was immediate execution. The human had sworn to the All-Spark that she would not tell. Her word sworn to the All-Spark or not could not be taken at value. SoundWave would need to keep watch on her to ensure none of the other mechs on board could press the information from her.

Beyond this conclusion SoundWave had another matter of concern. This human had the same behaviour and mannerisms as HER. The femme he had dared not think of since her end on Cybertron. The statement the human had made about his importance had struck a chord of familiarity, for SHE had once said something almost entirely identical to it.

The human's vitals had slowed, she was deep in recharge. This was his personal chambers, no sound could be heard from outside its doors. SoundWave ensured the door was locked with no one but Lord Megatron able to enter should they try. Going to the small console SoundWave inserted one of his main tentacles into the port, searching and finding what he was looking for in his memory he placed it on the screen. Recording audio more than visual saved space in his memory, this one memory file was one he wished he had made both audio and visual. The audio was a playful purr that had become associated with only the femme it belonged to, "You know what Wave? If you weren't working for the Decepticons they would be destroyed by now. You are the only mech alive that can do what you do best. After Lord Megatron you are the number one mech in this operation. You're also the number one mech in my spark." The last line had been a bit more hesitant but just as truthful. The recording done SoundWave disconnected from the console. His sights set back on the recharging human SoundWave decided he needed to detach his mind and spark, if the human continued to be just like HER he may not be able to stay in control. He would let her recharge for now, come sun up he would perform his duty to Lord Megatron.


End file.
